Transformers
by jbduenweg
Summary: When Snape attempts to find a new life in the muggle world, he discovers that he holds the key to Earth's survival. Snape/Mikaela.
1. Under the Weather

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Transformers._

**Chapter 1 – Under the Weather**

It was exactly one week before the last day of classes at Hogwarts. Much to the disappointment of the students, it was a gloomy, rainy day. The worst part of the rainstorm was during the final exams when thunder and rain pounded the school the entire afternoon, making the exam even more miserable than it already was. Potions Master Severus Snape was also feeling a bit under the weather that day. He stood at the head of the classroom, staring blankly out the window. He didn't even notice Ron and Harry whispering to each other about his odd behavior.

"He's usually smacking us over the head for even _looking_ in the wrong direction," Ron whispered, glancing warily over Harry's head at the glum Potions Master. "What's up with him today?"

"It's the rain. He's always rather off on rainy days," Harry whispered back as he wrote in his notebook. "I prefer the rainy days, actually. He leaves us alone."

"Really? I haven't noticed until now," Ron answered, rolling his eyes.

"Would you two please be quiet before he catches you?" Hermione hissed angrily, glaring at Ron and Harry. "I'm concerned about him too, but we must talk about it later – not _now_!"

Unfortunately, Hermione hissed a little too loudly, and it brought Snape back to earth. He broke his gaze from the window and glared at the three students. It seemed as if they could feel his eyes on them, because they stopped talking and started writing.

_Obnoxious Gryffendors! I turn my attention in another direction, and they immediately take advantage of it! _Grimacing at those three, Snape slowly made his way towards them. Ron didn't look up at him, but he listened carefully as Snape slowed his pace as he passed by. _At least they shut right up when I notice their ridiculous behavior..._

Gritting his teeth, he made another round in the classroom until he was back at his window, staring out into the gray, depressing weather. His mind began to wander...

_I am going to be here for the rest of my life; deducting points from the Gryffendors, grading essays and potions, giving detentions, being harassed by Moaning Myrtle with every trip to the bathrooms, laying awake at night, being haunted by my past, and looking at the ugly faces of my fellow teachers and my own reflection. Judging from the state of things, I see no way out of this wretched life of mine. _

With those absurd thoughts worming into his mind, Snape realized just how lonely he was...how far he had isolated himself and his soul. He felt secure being alone, because he always _was_ alone. Since his beloved friendship with Lily ended those many years ago, Snape had shut himself away from anyone who would attempt to form a friendship with him in any way. He did not want to hurt anyone or be hurt by anyone ever again. The Headmaster and the other professors would converse with him at a businesslike level, but any knowledge and feelings were unspoken and unpracticed. Snape was just too cold and unfriendly in both appearance and personality to cuddle with in any fashion.

_I need to free myself from this depressing solitude – even if for just a moment. To have nothing to do with Hogwarts or Death Eaters for only a moment would be quite fantastic! Could it be done? Do I have the power to leave Hogwarts...and perhaps the Wizarding World as well? _Snape deeply inhaled. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione on her feet with her notebook, approaching him at a rapid pace. _What am I thinking? Only muggles exist outside the Wizarding World! _Hermione handed him her notebook, which he quickly snatched away from her. Behind her was Ron and Harry –_ And I'm getting sick and tired of his four-eyed mug!_

_

* * *

  
_

_'T' for Troll! Stupid, bloody idiot! Why did he even attend this school in the first place?_

Snape tossed down the last notebook in which contained the worst essay he had ever read in his entire career of teaching. Crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, Snape scowled across the dark room. It wasn't entirely dark, a few candles were lit here and there to give him just enough light to read and grade, but it was rather dark to someone who preferred abundant light. Snape was used to this darkness, but even that was beginning to wear on him, too. He had grown tired of this office just shortly after he started thinking about 'running away'. He thought of how the students would react if Dumbledore announced his impending departure..._Hooray! Let's have a party! _Snape's scowl deepened as he rose to his feet with a grunt. _Hah! I will never give those students the satisfaction! Never! I'll just...leave._

Then another even more daunting thought occurred to him: _forever? No - I could just leave until my life turns itself around for the better so that I can return and rub it into everyone's faces. Sounds disgraceful, but I would not mind in the least. If I do finalize this decision, I must notify the Headmaster..._

He sat back down, and took up his quill and started to write on a blank sheet of paper, but the quill was dry! He was out of ink – _again_! Throwing the quill back into the empty inkwell, Snape yanked out his top drawer and rummaged around for his ink bottle. His hand grasped something unfamiliar: a long, narrow leather pouch. Furrowing his brow, he slowly took the pouch of the drawer. When he saw it, he remembered. He pulled out of the pouch a pair of antique glasses that were small and round like Harry's, but with one cracked lens. _My great-grandfather's glasses. I can't believe I still have these things! He was a muggle...being my father's grandfather...a world-renowned explorer who lost his sight and mind... _Snape's mind wandered again. He let the glasses rest in his hands as he leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling. The adventurous spirit was in his blood – from the Snape side of his family, that is. _Captain Archibald Snape..._ His great-grandfather's name made his chest fill with pride for some reason. _What if I venture beyond the borders of the Wizarding World? What would it be like? _

As those questions danced about in his mind, Snape leaned up and took a closer look at the glasses. If he did leave the Wizarding World, he would need money to get anywhere in the muggle world. _I'm certain the old Captain would forgive me if I thought his glasses would fetch a decent price in muggle money, being a piece of antiquity and all. _With that, he slid the glasses back into the leather pouch, and shoved the whole thing into his pocket as he rose to his feet and put out the candles with a flick of his wand on his way out.

* * *

The little leather pouch felt like a brick in his pocket as he picked at his dinner. Dumbledore smiled and chuckled at a joke from one of the professors. McGonagall, so prim and proper, sipped from her glass, her eyes trained on the Gryffendors. Snape scanned the mess of students before him. He wouldn't even miss the Slytherins. Not even a bit. He would miss Dumbledore and some of the professors if anyone at all. His stomach flipped with nervousness. There was no reason for him to leave, and he _always_ did things for a reason. He never did anything just to do it. Such behavior was unacceptable to him. Now here he was, contemplating about being a hypocrite!

The students will be leaving for the summer within a week, so he would be ready to 'fly the coop' by then...hopefully. _Perhaps I'll attempt to sell that wretched shack of a house of mine. It shouldn't be that difficult to turn Galleons into muggle money, should it? _Snape continued to pick at his food. His stomach was too knotted to digest anything at the moment.

* * *

"Headmaster, do you have a moment?" Snape could barely get the words out of his mouth. He knees were beginning to wobble with the nervousness he was experiencing. Here he was, stepping into Dumbledore's office, ready to face his decision head-on.

"Of course, Severus, I always do!" Dumbledore cheerfully replied. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes...and no," Snape hesitantly answered, unable to look the old wizard in the eye. Dumbledore just furrowed his brow, slightly confused. This just agitated Snape even more. With a quick intake of breath, he started talking:

"I've been thinking, after teaching here for so many years, that I need a...a break – even if for a short time...that is...until I'm certain that my life has turned for the better. In fact, I've decided to leave the Wizarding World for the summer."

"How long have you been thinking about this, Severus?" Dumbledore calmly inquired after a very tense three seconds of silence. Guilt invaded Snape's senses for a moment. Was he really needed here? Would it cause Hogwarts harm if he left?

"Since this morning, during the essay exam," he quickly answered. He wanted to say more, but he felt his lips press firmly together.

"Since this morning..." the old wizard stroked his beard, deep in thought. "Did someone suggest this to you?"

"No, sir," Snape replied, feeling a bit like a schoolboy being questioned by his teacher than a fully-grown employee asking his boss for a vacation. "I thought of this myself when...when I found these." Snape pulled the glasses out of his pocket and handed them to Dumbledore. "They belonged to my father's grandfather, who was a well-known explorer during his time."

"Have you been to Madame Pomfrey's yet?" Dumbledore asked after turning the glasses over and over in his hand, examining every inch of it – particularly the cracked lens. Snape blinked with disbelief. _The Headmaster thinks I'm ill?!_

"Why no! I'm feeling quite well, actually," he hastily replied, his frustration level rising. "Why?"

"This is not like you, Severus," Dumbledore stated, looking up at Snape with worry in his eyes. "You have never shown interest in muggles before. I can't see how you've suddenly become so interested in your father's grandfather other than perhaps his adventures as an explorer. Tell me, where do you plan to go once leaving the Wizarding World?"

That question hit him like a ton of bricks. _Oh, bloody hell! Another problem to add to my great list! _"I...I have no idea..." he hesitantly answered before gulping.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Perhaps you could follow your great-grandfather's footsteps, and make your destination a part of your little adventure," Dumbledore kept his face straight as he handed the glasses back to Snape, who quickly pocketed them. "In the meantime, I suggest you do some research about muggles before you attempt to mingle with them. Confiding with someone who is well-researched about muggles would be a better idea."

"Who might you suggest, sir?" Snape asked, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

"You should contact someone outside of Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "My best suggestion would be Mr. Weasley. He's quite the muggle expert, you know."

"Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked, dumbfounded. "But...he and I are not even on _speaking_ terms, no less me asking him for _advice_!"

"This must be kept outside Hogwarts," Dumbledore insisted. "Although he is in the Ministry, he will keep your plans a secret – mark my words."

For once, Snape was unable to reply. His mind was racing with fear and excitement. _Is this really happening? _ Dumbledore glanced at his clock, and let out a sigh. "Alas," he said, rising to his feet with a grunt. "I have a meeting to attend, Severus. You're dismissed."

Without a word, Snape turned on his heel and headed for the door, but Dumbledore's voice stopped him. "Severus!"

Snape turned. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Be careful. Muggles are very..._complicated_ creatures."


	2. The Weasley's

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Transformers. _

**Chapter 2 – The Weasleys**

The week passed more quickly than Snape had anticipated. As he watched the students file onto the train, he felt his stomach turn with nervousness. He had put his Spinner's End house up for sale two days ago, causing much gossip to arise in the pub at Hogsmade. The house sold for a mournfully low price, but enough to live on until he was able to obtain a suitable Muggle job. As for the glasses, Snape decided to hang on to those until he reached his 'new home' – wherever that will be.

_I'll just pay Mr. Weasley a visit tonight. Hopefully I will not surprise him or his family too much about my leaving. _Then a slight smirk curled at the corners of his mouth, which he tried to force into a grimace so as not to shock any students passing by him on their way to the train.

Just then, he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned to see Dumbledore, who stepped up next to him. They watched as the last of the students boarded the train. Snape glanced at Dumbledore again.

"Have you yet spoken to Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore inquired, he eyes fixed onto the train as it began to chug away from the school.

"No, I haven't," Snape answered with a heavy sigh. "His children will think I have followed them home."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, turning his confused face towards Snape.

"I'm paying them a visit tonight," Snape stated.

"Tonight?" the Headmaster wondered aloud. "I thought you were leaving tonight."

"I am. To leave no time to change my mind I thought would be the best way to depart," Snape hurriedly explained. Dumbledore was quiet for a moment as he looked into the distance.

"Severus, I am very concerned that this will not go well," he quickly announced.

"Why is that, sir?" Snape asked with a scowl.

"The Death Eaters. If he orders them to fetch you, it will be within the Muggle world in which you wish to live," the old wizard explained. "They will be able locate you – no matter where you live."

Snape felt as if his heart had dropped into his shoes. _Damn Voldemort and his bloody __Death Eaters! Why on Earth did I have to get involved with them in the first place? Oh __– to impress __someone who barely cared for me..._

"I'll find a way to avoid them," he tried to say with confidence, yet his voice wavered.

Dumbledore remained silent, still staring thoughtfully into the distance.

* * *

Ron had arrived home just in time for dinner, which was scrumptious. His mother fussed over him and his brothers and sister while his father engaged them in lively conversation about what they have learned that year.

But their cheerful reunion was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Mrs. Weasley sang out as she hurried towards the door. She appeared quite surprised to see a rather frightened-looking Severus Snape standing outside on their porch.

"P...Professor Snape?!" Ron gasped, his eyes wide with terror and surprise as he leaned across the table to see around his mother.

"What in the bloody hell is _he_ doing here?" George whispered to Fred, neither of which were smiling mischievously.

"...Oh! Come in, sir!" Mr. Weasley warmly invited after he followed everyone's eye-lines. He stood and pulled up a chair. "Come in!"

Snape, without speaking, slowly stepped into the warm, cozy, cheerful house as if he went in to meet his death. "Well, get in here, already!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "You're letting all the heat out!"

Ron gulped. "Did I...did I forget something...sir?"

"...No..." Snape carefully answered after his eyes found him in the 'crowd'. He turned to Mr. Weasley. "It's you who I need to speak with, actually."

"Why me, sir?" Mr. Weasley asked, concern on his face. Snape picked up his concern, and quickly reassured him.

"No need to worry, it's not about you," he said. "It's about..." He glanced at the other Weasleys, annoyed that they had to hear this as well. "It's about me."

"What about you?" Mr. Weasley asked as he motioned to a chair where Snape could sit. Snape sat. He took a deep breath. Several pairs of eyes were watching him intently, which was making him quite nervous. _Damn these blasted Weasleys! _

"I'm leaving tonight for the muggle world," he stated. "You obviously find this a surprise, but I need a...vacation...from the Wizarding world. Unfortunately, I know very little about Muggles, nor do I know where to go."

There was a dead silence in the house for ten seconds as every Weasley just sat there, staring in complete shock at Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master, the headmaster of the Slythern house wanting to go live in the Muggle world!

"Are you feeling well, sir?" Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the dreadful silence. She moved to place the back of her hand on his forehead, but he jerked his head away.

"Yes!" he barked, causing everyone to jump. He cleared his throat. "I have personal reasons for this decision. All I need is Mr. Weasley's advice." He looked hard at Mr. Weasley. "You _are_ an expert on Muggles, aren't you?"

Mr. Weasley opened and closed his mouth a few times until he could speak. "I...I believe so... Not an _expert_ as you say, but I do know quite a bit about Muggles."

"Very well," Snape sighed. "Do you know of any good Muggle places – preferably a city – to live in?"

"What about London?" Mr. Weasley suggested.

"_Other_ than London. What about places outside of the country?" Snape felt his mind running wild with the numerous locations all over the world.

"How far away do you actually want to go, sir?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"As far away as possible," he answered flatly.

"What about New York?" Ginny's voice piped up from the other end of the table. All eyes – even Snape's – pointed in her direction.

"Why New York?" Mr. Weasley asked, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"I was just throwing in a suggestion...that's all," Ginny looked down at her plate, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

_New York? America? _The location, for some reason, appealed to Snape. _It's far enough away from here, I suppose it's the ideal place to go._

"Have you ever _been_ to New York?" he inquired to Mr. Weasley after a moment of contemplation. Ginny glanced up with surprise. He had accepted her suggestion!

"Well...no...but I do know enough about it," he got up from his chair, and hurried over to his bookshelf. "I have plenty of magazines and such about the place. Now let me see..." He shuffled through the magazine section of the bookshelf for a moment. Snape waited in silence, listening to the noise of the Weasley children talking amongst themselves.

"Ah! Here it is!" Mr. Weasley cried with delight, pulling out a rather thick book with the title '_New York and Manhattan_' and a nighttime cityscape of Manhattan on the cover. He sat down across from Snape and flipped through the pages. "This book was printed last year, so the maps and photographs are up-to-date," Mr. Weasley went on. "You will find this useful, I think." He placed the book on the table and pushed it over to Snape, who picked up with caution and examined it.

"There's also another issue that I need to address..." Snape announced after he had finished glancing through the book.

"Anything you wish, sir," Mr. Weasley replied with an uncertain grin.

"The Death Eaters. I need to be able to evade them, if possible," Snape explained, glancing cautiously over at the other Weasleys. They were still talking quietly amongst themselves. Fortunately, they haven't heard him.

Mr. Weasley gave him a knowing look. "Dumbledore owled me about your impending departure three days ago. He said that must be the first thing we should remedy at once."

"Very well," Snape replied, a little miffed that his arrival was of no surprise to Mr. Weasley. "Did you come up with any ideas?"

"I did, but I'm not sure if it will work," Mr. Weasley hesitantly replied. "It was an invention Fred and George and I came up with last year." As if on cue, the twins, who had overheard their father, jumped to their feet to retrieve their 'invention'.

Snape raised a brow with skepticism. _Fred and George? Indeed this ought to be interesting..._

"What is it?" Snape inquired, his brow still quirked.

"Time-traveling floo powder," Fred announced proudly, presenting a quart-sized translucent brown jar, in which contained the said powder. "We've tried it a few times, and so far it works."

Snape couldn't resist. "You've actually _traveled_ to _another_ _time_ using this floo powder?"

The boys exchanged uncertain glances. "Well...we can't exactly choose the time, just the location like in regular floo powder. The actual time is random – but no less than ten years from now."

"You can only travel _forward_ in time?" Snape asked, feeling dizzy. Time-traveling floo powder?

"Unfortunately, yes," George shrugged.

"There is also a distance limit with the floo powder," Fred piped up. "You can't floo any farther than Diagon Alley."

"At least from there, you can travel to New York," Mr. Weasley added. "Do you have a passport?"

_A passport that I have never used in my entire, empty life. _"Yes, I do," Snape quickly replied.

Mr. Weasley took a deep, contemplative breath and leaned back in his chair. "New York is located in the United States..."

"Oh really? I didn't know that," Snape sneeringly commented.

"You need to be aware of the implications that time-traveling floo powder can bring upon you, sir," Mr. Weasley retorted, glaring at the dark-cloaked wizard across from him. "No matter how far into the future you travel, Severus, you need to be aware of the current events both locally and the world. Additionally, you must also keep your behavior in check around Muggles – particularly _American_ Muggles." Mr. Weasley took a deep breath, and gave Snape a quick, scrutinizing look-over. "And you need to keep tabs on your..." He clears his throat. "...fashion preferences."

Snape glanced down at himself, scowling. He then glared back at Mr. Weasley. "Why do you care what I _wear_ into the Muggle world? Is there f_ashion police_ that I must be aware of?"

"Goodness!" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Must you take offense at the drop of a hat?" She walked over and stood defensively beside her (seated) husband. "Muggles – unlike us – are _obsessed_ with what others wear! They will...stare at you like you've lost your mind!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "In case you were wondering, Mrs. Weasley, I am on a very _tight_ budget."

Mr. Weasley shrugged carelessly. "Suit yourself. When do you plan on leaving?"

"I'm leaving now," Snape responded. "But I think I've all the information I need for the trip."

"Very well," Mr. Weasley stood, followed by Snape. "Where's your luggage?"

"Outside the door, on the porch," said Snape, heading for the door. "I'll get it."

Once he rolled his trunk, which was strapped to a wheeled luggage carrier, into the house, Mrs. Weasley quickly grabbed the jar of floor powder from Fred and approached Snape. "All right. You get into the fireplace, and I'll give you a handful of this. As Fred pointed out, you can't go farther than Diagon Alley, so you will have to leave from there."

Snape managed to get himself, and his trunk into the fireplace. He held out his free hand to Mrs. Weasley, who poured a measured amount into his palm.

"Bon voyage, Severus," Mr. Weasley said, holding out his hand to Snape, who eyed it warily before taking it.

"Thank you...Mr. Weasley," Snape replied hesitantly. "For your help."

"You're very welcome," Mr. Weasley grinned back.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Diagon Alley!" He threw down the powder - _POOF_! Snape was gone, and so was his trunk.

Ron blinked. "Blimey, he must've wanted to get out of here so badly that he actually went to _New York_!"

* * *

**A/N: If there's anything weird or inconsistent please let me know. I've only seen the HP movies, and never read the books - so I have no idea if Mr. Weasley knew about Snape being an ex-death eater or not. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Let the Fun Begin

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Transformers. _

**Chapter 3 – Let the Fun Begin**

_What did I just do?_ Was the first thought that rushed through Snape's mind as he opened his eyes upon Diagon Alley through the smoke. Everything looked exactly the same. Did the floo powder actually work?

Gulping, Snape tightened his grip on the handle of his luggage carrier and stepped out into the Alley. Yes, even in the darkness of night, everything looked the same.

_A calendar... I need a calendar... _Snape quickly headed across the street to the first shop he saw, and attempted to go in, but the shop was closed. Rolling his eyes, Snape took out his wand and aimed it at the lock.

"_Alohomora_," he spoke, keeping his voice low. The lock didn't open.

"Damn," Snape muttered. "Bloody thieves ruin everything. All I needed was a calendar." With a sigh, he walked away. _Into the Leaky Cauldron I go..._

Snape finally reached the wall that lead into the Leaky Cauldron. He used his wand to tap the indentations on the bricks before stepping back to watch the bricks part. Once the whole procedure was done, Snape stepped into the small open area, and jerked the back door open to the Leaky Cauldron.

This place was still the same, as well. Snape could feel the disappointment coming on. He was certain the floo powder hadn't worked. The interior of the lively pub was warm and inviting compared to the chilly, dark night on the other side of that door.

Keeping his eyes focused on the bartender, Snape crossed the room that was swarming with witches and wizards and floating plates and mugs until he was within an inch of the counter, and within eight feet of the calendar that was pinned up on the wall.

"_June 30, 2007..." _Snape's eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat. _2007!? The powder **did** work! I've traveled forward 13 years! An unlucky number!_

Snape's very wide, dark eyes were refocused onto the barkeepers greasy mug that sprang up in his view.

"Can I help ye, sir?" he grinned, showing a row of the few teeth he had left from the numerous brawls that broke out time and again in this very pub.

Snape blinked. "No," he replied sharply. "I just wanted to see what...day...it was."

"Very well, then," the bartender left to attend to another customer.

With a sigh, Snape made his way to the door of the pub. He pulled the door open, stepped out, and shut it behind him. Then he froze. To the average person, London has changed a little since 1994, but to a wizard who had never really exposed himself to the Muggle world was in for a little surprise:

The street was empty and quiet, save for an occasional car driving by way too fast.

Snape had imagined the place to have flashy signs, crowds of noisy Muggles, and the road swarming with vehicles of all shapes and sizes. But this was completely unlike what he had imagined.

_Maybe it's all for the better...the peace and quiet accompanied with my transition. _Snape stepped into the street with his luggage, when a pair of car lights blinded him. The car screeched to a halt, the front bumper just an inch away from his middle. The driver leaned out of the window.

"Need a ride, sir?" he asked. It only took a moment before Snape realized that this vehicle was a taxi. Perfect!

* * *

The taxi took him to the airport, which, to Snape, seemed very...intimidating. After paying his fare with his Muggle card (Gringotts Bank always gives wizard professors a muggle card that is linked with their account – just in case) Snape hesitantly got himself out of the car. The cabbie popped the trunk, and Snape stepped around to the rear of the car to get his trunk out of the trunk.

Once the cab drove away, Snape steeled his nerves and marched towards the airport. The black sky loomed over him like driving force to get him into the airport as soon as possible.

The place was slightly crowded, with the flights announced over an intercom. A tired-looking young woman was the teller right in front of him. Snape strode across the carpeted floor towards the woman, and pulled out his passport from under his woolen overcoat. (He had packed his billowy cape of doom into his trunk earlier to avoid stares from the Muggles).

"Your destination, sir?" she droned out, picking up the passport, and focusing her attention to the computer screen, which looked abnormally flat to Snape. He had seen a computer monitor a year ago, and it looked like a big, ugly box with a little glass screen. This one was rather pretty.

"New York," he replied. The woman typed something into the computer off the passport, and then she stamped the passport and handed it back to him. She gave him the price, and Snape presented the card to her (the card has no expiration date, thank goodness!). After another moment of waiting for her to enter more information to pay for the ticket, Snape got his card back along with the ticket.

"Your flight will leave in three hours, sir," she stated. "Have a nice night."

Snape nodded in reply, and made his way to the row of chairs by the food stand. _Three hours... Bloody hell! _He sat down, and let out a sigh. He looked down at the ticket in his hands, and read the details – the plane number, the time, and the destination. It was an eight-hour flight, so he would have plenty of time for some sleep...

* * *

The inside of a 747 was rather...interesting. Snape peered at his surroundings. He got a window seat, so he was able to look outside to distract himself. There were few people on the plane. Unfortunately, one very nervous woman just _had_ to sit next to him! She was not very fond of flying, so Snape chose to ignore her as she studied the booklet of what to do in case the plane was about to crash.

_I can't stand these blasted Muggles! Why did I convince myself to live amongst them? Why, oh why, oh why? _He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. _So far, things have gone well without a single problem. How nice._

* * *

The sun was coming up by the time the plane was coming in to land. Snape opened his eyes and looked out the window. He saw the most fascinating thing: a statue of a woman holding a torch in the air. _What an exquisite landmark! At least these American Muggles have some taste. _

As the plane circled around, and the Statue of Liberty was out of sight, something else caught Snape's eye. Actually, it was something that _didn't_ that did. Something was missing. Snape had taken out the book Mr. Weasley had given him while he was in the airport, and he had brought it aboard the plane.

Flipping through the pages, Snape found his favorite photograph somewhere in the middle: a picture of the World Trade Center taken at this time of day thirteen years ago. Snape quickly studied the picture, and glanced out the window again. The towers were not there.

_How very odd. Where did they go?_

While he was contemplating this, the 747 landed. After several minutes of waiting, everyone got up and started to file out of the plane. Snape closed his book, and followed the last person out of the plane.

As he walked brusquely through the crowd in the airport, he noticed an attractive Latina strutting towards him, swinging her hips. As she walked by him, she gave him an lustful look-over as she smiled suggestively.

Snape was so shocked that he crashed head-on with a security guard.

"Hey!" the guard shouted. "Watch where the hell you're going, huh?"

Shape flushed. "My apologies, sir. I was..." he glanced back at the woman walking away. "...distracted."

"That happens, I know," the guard replied curtly. "But keep in mind that you could seriously injure people when you're not paying attention."

"My apologies," Snape said again as he hurriedly stepped around the guard and headed towards the teller. _That woman needs to get her vision checked. She wouldn't be looking at me like that if she had. _ It was then he realized that he had to stand in a line – a _very_ _long_ line.

_Damn. _Snape thought bitterly. _I regret this. I really regret this. I want to kill myself!_

Just then, he felt something tugging his coat. He turned and looked down to see a little girl with big blue eyes and light blonde hair up in a ponytail staring up at him. She didn't look a day over six years old.

"Excuse me, are you a vampire?" she asked in her cute little-girl voice.

_WHAT?! _Snape raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. "No, I am _not_."

"Angelica!" a woman's voice gasped. Snape looked up to see a thin brunette woman rushing to the little girl. "Don't go around asking people those kinds of questions, honey!" she gently scolded the little girl.

Then she looked up at Snape and smiled awkwardly. Clearly, she was embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, sir," she said. "She's really inquisitive, but it gets out of hand sometimes."

"I see that," Snape sneered back before turning away. He felt slightly guilty for insulting the little girl's mother, but he kept silent anyways. _A vampire!? Am I really that pale? These American Muggles confuse me to no end. One of them was ready to shag me, and another one thinks I'm a bloody vampire! What is wrong with this place?_

As he stood there fuming, he realized that he had to go retrieve his trunk! _Damn this all to hell! _Snape quickly left the line and went hunting for the place where the luggage was brought into the airport.

* * *

Nearly five hours later, a very exhausted Snape plopped face-first onto the bed in his hotel room. Within minutes, he was asleep – in his clothes: coat, boots and all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I didn't offend anyone in this chapter. -looks around nervously-**


	4. The Witwicky's

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Transformers. _

**Chapter 4 – The Witwicky's**

The last week had been pretty busy and successful for Severus Snape. From his observations, not a single person went without a cellphone. He wanted to blend into his surroundings, so he decided to take a whole day to go shopping.

First, he bought a new wardrobe. It wasn't large or fancy, but enough for his taste. He kept his pants black, but he found himself attracted to white shirts (the professional ones with buttons, that is).

Afterwards, he needed a computer of sorts. Why? Because he found them the most absolutely fascinating Muggle device he's ever seen. Snape went for the MacBook – the lightweight plastic one with the black casing. Maybe it was the Apple logo that brought his attention.

The cell phone was a different story. The damned thing confused him to no end! It was a black LG with chrome trim. There were so many applications and shortcuts that he kept making the most outrageous things happen! Bugger it all!

Feeling a little frustrated, Snape stuffed his cellphone into the pocket of his new pants, and sat down with a newspaper. He need a place to live right away. These hotel rooms were damned expensive! He knew an apartment would be a little too much for him at the moment, so a single bedroom would be good enough until he found himself a suitable Muggle job. After he finds his temporary residence, he needed transportation. A vehicle of sorts. Since he already has a driver's license that he had kept on him over the years (it would change dates and locations wherever he went in the Muggle world, so this was a good thing) it would be no problem for him to buy a vehicle.

Just then, a small ad in the classifieds caught his eye. "'One large bedroom for rent in quiet, upscale suburb outside the city. $300.00 per month'," Snape read aloud. "'Call Ron or Judy Witwicky'..." he frowned. "'Witwicky'? What sort of name is that?" After a moment of contemplation, Snape decided to try out his new cellphone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he punched in the numbers, figured out which button to use to actually _make_ the call, and waited...

"Hello?" a woman's cheerful voice answered.

"Hello...this is Severus Snape speaking. Am I speaking to a Mrs..." Snape peered at the name on the ad again. "...Judy Wit...wicky?"

"Uh, yeah! That's me!" she giggled. "How may I help you Mr. Snake?"

Snape flinched at the horrid mispronunciation of his name. "It's _Snape_...S-n-a-_p_-e. Sna_p_e," he tried his best not to sound infuriated.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, sir! Forgive me!" Judy gasped with horror. _Or perhaps mock horror as she sniggers behind her phone. _Snape thought bitterly.

"I was calling about the ad you placed for the room rental," he went on. "Is it still available?"

"Oh, yes! We just put that ad in yesterday. Do you want to come and take a look at it? Ron'll get you a taxi. Where are you staying?" Judy rattled out all in once breath. Snape's head spun. _I hope this woman is not like this in person. But I'm afraid she is._

_

* * *

_

_What a pleasant place to live! Rows of quiet, nice houses that **don't** look identical to one another, and it's far away from that bloody city! _Snape was soaking in the attractive suburb when the taxi pulled up to a stop before a large, beautifully landscaped home...like the rest of them.

He told the cabbie to wait, because he wants to return to his hotel room to pack. Snape was ready to move in right this minute, just to avoid paying for one more night at the hotel. The first thing he noticed what the half-finished pathway that jutted from the house as he strode across the lawn. When he got to the door, he adjusted his jacket (a black wool one he brought from the store. All of his 'original' clothes and his wand were packed away in his trunk) and rang the doorbell. Within a second, the door opened to reveal a tall, thin, and attractive middle-aged woman grinning back at him.

"Well, hello!" she greeted cheerfully. "You must be...Mr....Snape. Right?"

"Yes, you're right," Snape replied, smiling oh-so-slightly in relief that she didn't mispronounce his name again. A heavyset man appeared beside Judy.

"You must be the one who called a few minutes ago about the room," he said.

"Yes," Snape replied, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well, come in! I'll show you around," Ron grinned, standing aside to let Snape in. "By the way, I'm Ron Witwicky, and this is my wife, Judy." Snape shook hands with both of them before they proceeded towards the right wing of the house to a flight a stairs.

"The room's right up this way..." Ron narrated as he lead the way, followed by Snape and Judy. The continued down a hallway to a closed door at the very end. Ron opened the door, and showed them in.

The room was white and large. Very large. There was a double bed in the corner, and a set of dressers against the wall that didn't have windows. On the other side of the room was an ajar door that lead into a full bathroom. _How convenient! _Snape happily thought. _I was afraid I would have to share the bathroom with...these people._

He stepped into the room and gazed around. The shades were pulled, so Snape adjusted them so he could see out. _Wonderful view of the neighborhood. _Snape inwardly grinned as he kept his face straight. He continued to slowly walk around the room. There was a built-in desk beneath the largest window for his computer, which pleased him. But he did need a chair...

"This is far better than I had imagined," he finally spoke to the Witwicky's, who were just standing there in the doorway, silently observing him. "Would you mind if I moved in today?"

They blinked in surprise. "No, not at all!" Ron replied. "I've got the rental contract downstairs, if you want to sign it before you go."

"Very well," Snape quickly left the room, and headed back down the hall.

"That used to be my son's room, you know," Ron said. "He left for college last year, but he insisted that we rent the room out so his mother would stop missing him so much." Ron chuckled at the memory.

"Believe me, he was right," Judy spoke up. "Every time I would see that door, I would break down crying."

Snape began to feel uncomfortable. What if these people started getting clingy with him when he moves out into his own place?

The contract was simple – pay up once a month by the due date, or get out. Snape signed it, because he could easily afford to live there for a good six months or longer. But he would have a job long before then...he hopes.

* * *

The bare, white ceiling was all Snape saw that night as he lay awake. The bed belonged to the Witwicky's son, but the sheets and blankets were bought by Snape when he was at the department store.

He could not fall asleep. No matter how hard he tried, he was wide awake.

Rolling over, Snape reached down to the floor and picked up his cellphone to check the time. _2:45 AM _it read. _Bloody hell. I need my sleep to go vehicle-shopping tomorrow! Oh wait...it __**is**__ tomorrow! _Growling to himself, Snape got out of the bed and shuffled to the desk. He opened his laptop, and sat down on the office chair Ron gave him after he moved in.

_I might as well play with this device while I've got the time. _Snape thought tiredly as he started skimming his finger over the touchpad. The arrow moved accordingly. From what he remembered what the salesman told him, he was supposed to tap when the arrow is pointing to an area he wants to open on the computer's screen. _Right...this ought to be interesting. I wonder what this compass picture does?_

_

* * *

_

Snape discovered Ebay. Yes, he had managed to point-and-tap his way into Ebay, and he was internally jumping up and down from the sight of it, because he had remembered his glasses. His cell phone could take a picture of them (something he was better at doing than making a call for some reason) and the USB adaptor he bought with the phone could copy the picture onto the computer, and through Ebay, he could post the picture with the description (and the price) of the glasses for all to see.

It was now 7:30 in the morning, and Snape felt greatly accomplished. He was very, very tired, but satisfied. He had figured out his computer, and had finally put those old glasses up for sale. However, he did regret his choice for his Ebay username: _DarkWizard1977_. The numbers represented the year he graduated from Hogwarts, but the whole 'DarkWizard' thing sort of gave his identity away. But he was relieved to find out that many Muggles had similar usernames all over the Internet, so blowing his cover was harder than he thought.

Leaning back in his chair, Snape let out a satisfied sigh. _And now...the car..._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Don't be alarmed, ladies and gentlemen! Sam 'may' exist, but since I love his parents, I kept them in the story. Their 'son' they mentioned could be anybody – but you can have it be Sam if you want. And yes – Mojo exists!!!**_


	5. Custom Faded?

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Transformers. _

**Chapter 5 – Custom Faded?**

Snape snapped his eyes open. Something was licking his big toe. _What the..._ He shot straight up in bed to find out what it was.

Snape blinked the blur out of his eyes. What that a...rat? No...it was a dog! A rat-dog! It barked at him! It has a cast on its leg!

"Get away from me, you little varmint!" he growled at the animal. The animal whined. "Go! Now!" He pointed towards the door, which was ajar. Apparently, the door didn't close all the way, and the little dog was able to push it open. The little animal managed to jump off the bed, and hobble out of the door.

Fuming, Snape kicked off his blankets, and stood up. Today is the day he will go buy himself some transportation. Since he couldn't afford a new vehicle, or have enough credit history to get a loan, he had to cash out on a used one. The night before, he had reluctantly accepted Ron Witwicky's offer to help him find a car, so he needed to get going right away. _And I'm nearly dead from exhaustion. _Snape thought as he shuffled across the bedroom into the bathroom.

* * *

"He has some pretty cheap rides, and he finances anyone who comes in," Ron said as he sat behind the wheel of his green convertible Porsche. "What sort of car are you looking for?"

"Anything," Snape answered flatly. "As long as I do not have to pay over five thousand dollars for it."

"He has plenty of vehicles well under that price," Ron said reassuringly. "A lot of nice ones, too."

Snape saw the sign up ahead "Bolivia's Finest Quality Select Used Cars", complete with cheap, shiny streamers; a shitload of dumpy, old cars; and a man on the sidewalk wearing a clown suit and holding a sign.

_Hideous, _a nauseated Snape thought as he neared the dealership. _Absolutely hideous. _

Ron pulled into the parking space on the side of the road right in front of the dealership's renovated gas station. Both men got out of the Porsche, and started towards the car lot. Snape carefully looked over the row of vehicles that were parked in front of the gas station. Large signs, like "Gas Saver!" "Reduced Price!" etc, were pasted all over the windows of the cars, making it difficult for Snape to peer inside.

"Gentlemen!" a deep, pleasant voice boomed from the other side of the old gas tanks. Snape looked up to see man in a white fedora hat, a black-and-neutral Hawaiian shirt and tan pants come striding towards them. He stepped in between two tanks, and shook hands with Ron. "Bobby Bolivia – like the country, except without the runs!" he laughed. "How can I help you?"

Snape cringed and grimaced at the foul joke from Mr. Bolivia. _What he finds humorous, I find disgusting. Typical Muggle! _

"My friend, Severus, here, is looking for a vehicle," Ron said before Snape could open his mouth. _How dare he use my first name! What has this world come to? _

"You come to see me?" Bobby stated, his face serious.

"I _had_ to," Snape replied with a strong hit of bitterness, casting a glare in Ron's direction. Fortunately, neither of them caught on to his anger.

"That practically makes us family," Bobby grinned, extending his hand in Snape's direction. He gritted his teeth as he shook Bobby's hand. "Come on, I'll show you around."

They all headed into the larger section of the car lot as Bobby talked. "Let me tell you something, Severus... the driver don't pick the car – the car pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

"Oh, how very interesting. I never realized that," Snape replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Bobby patted him on the back as he laughed nervously. Snape fumed some more. How he hated being touched! Especially without permission by a complete stranger – a Muggle no less!

"Well, over here..." they started walking again. "Every piece of car a man might want or need." Bobby leaned on a car they had approached as he finished his sentence.

Just then, Snape focused on the car Bobby was leaning on – a beat-up yellow Camaro with black racing stripes running along the top of it. It was quite an interesting vehicle – not homely or disgusting like the other vehicles in the lot. But it also seemed too youthful for his type. _It's only temporary, thank goodness! _He thought as he studied the vehicle.

"This one isn't...in such a deplorable state," Snape muttered to himself as he ran his hand over the roof. The paint felt a little rugged to his touch. "I do like the stripes..."

"Yeah," Bobby replied, looking down at the car. "It's got racing stripes... What the... What the heck is this?"

Snape ignored him. The window to the car was rolled down, so he was able to lean in and observe the interior. It was in good shape, although it looked quite aged.

"I don't know nothin' about this car!" Bobby continued muttering. "Manny!" He called his mechanic.

"What!" Manny, a young Latino mechanic, shouted impatiently a he came running out from the garage. Snape opened the door of the car. _Perhaps I should sit in this thing for a better view..._

"What is this?!" Bobby hollered back. "This car! Check it out!"

"I dunno, boss!" Manny answered back. "I've never seen it.! That's _loco_!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny!" Bobby scolded. "Find out!"

Snape settled into the driver's seat. It was very comfortable; not too soft, not too firm, no lumps or anything to wiggle around. He gingerly placed his hands on the steering wheel. _Feels good... _He rubbed his thumb over the button in the center of the steering wheel, revealing an etching of what looked like face or a decorative mask. Snape peered at the etching. _Very interesting. Whoever had this car last must have put it in. _

At that moment, Bobby peered in the window of the passenger's side, which also happened to be rolled down. "How do ya like it?"

"How much?" Snape asked without missing a beat.

"Well," Bobby chewed over his estimate. "Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"It's _faded_," Snape argued. He needed to get the price down as low as he could get it – even though he doesn't know the actual price quite yet.

"Y-yeah...but it's _custom_," Bobby replied, a little taken aback.

"It's custom _faded_?" Snape sneered. "You must be joking!"

"It's six grand," Bobby answered.

"I'm not going over five," Snape declared, feeling his hopes drop. He was not taking any of those other horrid vehicles – this one's the one! Feeling frustrated, Snape opened the door, and stepped out. Ron gave him a sad look.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes, over there," Ron tried to comfort him, but Snape shot him a piercing glare.

"I'll convince him to lower his price," he muttered to Ron.

Meanwhile, Bobby was attempting to show Snape another vehicle. He climbed into a Bug that was parked on the other side of the Camaro. "This is a classic engine, right here," he said, shutting himself into the Bug. Snape turned to shut the door of the Camaro as Bobby went on: "I sold a car the other day-" BANG! BEEEP! CRASH!

Snape jumped back with complete surprise. Apparently, as soon as he shut the Camaro's door, the passenger door flung open and smashed the Bug in with such force that it threw it sideways into a Pennzoil display stand.

_The damn car's bewitched! _He thought with horror. _I can't ever escape the Wizarding world, can I? _

"Jeez!" Ron exclaimed, walking over to Bobby in the Bug. "Holy cow! Are you all right?"

"No, no, I'm all right!" Bobby said, getting out of the other side of the Bug, stepping over the oil containers. "It happens all the time." He then shouted over towards the garage. "Hey Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" He giggled nervously, but Snape could see the fear in his eyes.

Suddenly, a strange sound emitted from the interior of the car: it was the radio changing channels by itself! Snape cautiously stepped away from the car. _It's bewitched. Damnation! _

Bobby wouldn't give up. He pointed to a car on the other side of the lot, and proceeded to walk over to it as he spoke. "That one's my favorite. Drove it all away from Alabama..."

But Snape wasn't listening to Bobby – he was listening to the 'bewitched' Camaro change the radio stations...and then a horrible, high-pitched car-alarm screech filled the air, causing Snape to put his hands over his ears. But what he saw was worse – the windows of all the cars (except the Camaro) burst into a tremendous shower of glass. Snape, Ron, and Bobby ducked down for cover. Within seconds, the screeching was over.

Bobby stumbled to his feet. He stared around him in shock at the disaster which surrounded him. After a moment of gaping and gasping, he whirled around to Snape.

"_Four_ thousand!" he wailed, holding up four fingers, his eyes filled with desperation.

Snape couldn't help it...he smirked. Yes, the Camaro picked him to the most obvious extent.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I skipped a few things here (Like the 'Mammy' scene, because Bernie mumbles too much, and that part in the scene was not in the script I have) But I hope everyone liked this chapter. For those of you who plan to Alert/Favorite this story - drop a review! I wanna know what you think in detail! Thanks! **


	6. Mikaela

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or Transformers. _

**NOTE: Mikaela is 22 years old – NOT 16! :END OF NOTE**

**Chapter 6 – Mikaela **

_No bids. Nothing. _Grumbling, Snape closed the internet browser, and leaned back into his chair, disappointed. His great-grandfather's glasses, so far, had drawn no interest whatsoever. No one bid on them, no one bought them. He was stuck with the last piece of his Muggle past.

As he leaned forward onto his elbows and thought, he peered out of his window down at the Camaro. It seemed to be sitting there, waiting for him to drive it again. It felt wonderful sitting behind the wheel, feeling the powerful engine roar and tremble all around him.

Sighing, he grabbed a book he had been reading for the day, and leaned back in his chair and started to read. Within a few minutes, the warm breeze, bright sunlight, and various outdoor noises started to distract him. He never used to have the urge to go outside, not even on a bright, sunny day like today. Today, he wanted to go out. He wanted to get away from the house...perhaps read his book and have lunch out by the public lake he had driven by yesterday when he brought the Camaro home.

_Since I've resigned myself to do unordinary things, this ought be one of them. _After staring outside for about thirty seconds, Snape closed his book over a ribbon bookmark, and stood up. He was going out to the lake right now!

Within a few minutes, he had an apple and a sandwich (Ron had lent him a mini refrigerator to keep in his room during his stay there) packed into a bag with his wand and book and was on his way out the front door. Right in front of him was Ron and Judy, finishing the cement path on the lawn.

"Ron!" Judy called, wiggling a piece of the path with her foot. "This one is uneven!"

"Yeah," Ron irritably answered. "Probably..."

"This one is wobbly!" Judy continued to complain, moving another piece about.

"Yeah, I'll take care of that!" he replied.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Judy whined.

Observing the situation, Snape decided to head out across the grass. He could feel Ron glaring at him, but was glad he knew better than to gripe at him about leaving footprints on the grass. He unlocked the door of the car, tossed in his bag, got in, bucked up, and started the engine. A huge cloud of dark brown smoke emerged from the exhaust pipe and traveled across the lawn, right by the Witwicky's. Snape gagged and coughed as he drove away as quickly as he could without peeling out.

* * *

The drive to the lake took a few minutes, since it was quite a ways outside of the suburb. It appeared to be quite an inviting place, despite the weekend crowd of teenagers and twenty-somethings. Snape was certain they would ignore him, so he parked as close to his chosen spot as possible, and shut off the vehicle. He noticed that a fancy Hummer was parked a few feet away from him on the grass. _Show-off Muggles. _He thought with ire. _Always trying to top their friends with their flashy possessions!_

He grabbed his bag, and got out of the car. With this crowded place, Snape didn't take any chances. He rolled up the windows and locked both doors. With his bag slung over his shoulder, Snape headed onto the grassy slopes, and sat down beneath a tree. Perfect shade! Smirking contently, he pulled out his book and continued reading where he left off.

About an hour had passed. Snape had eaten his lunch, and was nearly finished with his book. Occasionally he would glance up and observe his surroundings. There were plenty of girls and women running about, but Snape just wasn't interested. _Because they're Muggles – nothing more, nothing less. _When he was about to look down at his reading, something – actually someone – caught his eye. His heart nearly came to a stop.

She was a Muggle, no doubt, but a beautiful one. She had flowing black hair, and beautiful blue (or green?) eyes that sparkled. Of course, she was scantily dressed, which Snape despised...even though he found her figure rather attractive. She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, with a beautiful face to match. From his observations, she behaved not as outlandishly at the other women in the area. Then he saw her embrace an attractive, well-built young man with affection, causing his heart to sink with disappointment.

_Of course, Severus! _Snape mentally berated himself. _She's already taken by another man! They're all taken! She would never be interested in someone more than twice her age, anyways. Besides - she's a Muggle. Why on Earth would I be interested in a Muggle other than for... physical attraction? _

Not in the mood to be tortured by the Muggle girl's magnetic beauty and grace, Snape snapped his book shut, shoved it into his bag, got up, and marched up the hill to his car. He took his time trying to find which key unlocked the door (one key was for the doors, another key was for the ignition, and the other three was for his room, his trunk, and his old Spinner's End place). Finally, he had managed to get one of the keys into the lock.

"Hey," a female's voice brought his attention. He looked up, and his heart – again – nearly stopped. It was _her_! She was standing a few feet away on the other side of the car, smiling at him. Her boyfriend was farther behind her, playing catch with a football with his buddies. "I like your car. It's a Camaro, right?"

"Y-yes," Snape forced himself to answer through a parched throat. "I believe it is."

She nodded. "It's a genuine classic."

Snape, unable to answer, remained petrified to his spot as she gave him a quick smile before walking over to the Hummer that had been getting on Snape's nerves earlier. Not soon afterwards, her boyfriend caught up with her as she opened the door to the driver's side.

"Why don't you let me drive, Trent?" she asked him, her eyes pleading.

"Ah, no," Trent chuckled, moving around her. "No, no, no. This is _not_ a toy. These twenty-two's...I don't want you grinding them...no," he gave her a strained smile. "Why doesn't my little bunny just hop in the back seat?"

Snape, who had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation, gaped at the young man with pure disgust. _Little bunny?! How dare he treat her in such a disgraceful manner! _

The girl was very offended by Trent's remarks. "Oh, God...I can't even tell you how much I'm _not_ your 'little bunny'." She shoved past him and headed out onto the road.

Inwardly, Snape was cheering for her that she had told him off. Then again...she was walking home. Trent just watched her walk away for a moment, and then, to Snape's horror, just smirked and shrugged.

"Okay..." Trent said. "You'll call me..." He turned and started to get in his Hummer, when one of his buddies stopped him.

"You just gonna let her walk home, man?" he asked, a little shocked by his friend's careless behavior. "She lives, like, ten miles away from here!"

"Yeah, so?" Trent argued. "That's her fault!" He got into the Hummer. "Get in, man!"

His friend just shook his head and reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat. He started the Hummer, and tore away, driving past a glowering Snape.

After the Hummer was out of earshot, Snape got into his car, still watching the beautiful girl walk away from him down the road. _What is wrong with this place? I find myself attracted to a Muggle, and Fate just all but drops her into my lap! _ His surprise was overwhelming. One moment, he was all down and out about her being 'taken', and now he's in shock that she just broke up with her insensitive boyfriend right in front of him after complimenting him on his Camaro.

As if to make matters worse, the Camaro's radio started in – changing channels until it found the right one for the moment Snape rolled his eyes. _Not again... _The song on the radio dug into him like a knife.

"_Who's gonna drive you home...tonight..._" was the song on the radio. As the music played, Snape just glared at the radio.

"You are insane!" he growled at the car. "I'm not letting you manipulate me into involving myself with a Muggle – even though I do admit: I _am_ attracted to her! You know there will be nothing but trouble!"

The music continued to play. Snape squirmed. He crossed his arms like a pouting child. This car was really getting in his nerves.

Finally, he gave up. "Very, well," he grumbled. "You win. Now, shut up!" He buckled himself in and started the car. Taking a great breath, Snape put the car in 'Drive' and started after the girl. Within moments, he pulled up next to her. He rolled down the passenger window to speak to her as he drove at her walking pace. He forced himself not to stare at her bare and lovely midriff that was right at his eye level.

"Excuse me, miss?" he said. "Do you need a ride home?"

The girl stopped. He stopped. Without a word, she opened the passenger door and got in! Snape was dumbfounded. She didn't even hesitate! _My God, the girl's brave! ...Or stupid. I'm a stranger to her. _Without speaking, he drove off down the road.

"You will have to give me directions to your place," he said after a few minutes of driving. "I obviously don't know where you live."

The girl never even glanced in his direction since she got in the car. She appeared troubled, leaning against the passenger door as she stared out the window. Snape glanced at her a few times, wondering if she will interact with him at all.

"I can't believe that I'm here, right now," she stated, drawing Snape's attention. His heart sank. _I knew it!_

"No one really finds my company very desirable," he curtly replied.

"Oh, no," she replied, smiling nervously at him. "I didn't mean...I didn't mean here with _you_... I just meant here, like...in this _situation_. It's the same situation that I'm always in, 'cause I guess I have a _weakness_ for hot guys; for tight abs...and...really big arms..."

Snape was astonished as well as a little uncomfortable from her idea of an attractive male – which didn't describe him at all. _So, she speaks her mind without second thought. How disturbing. I've just seen what misfortune her tastes in men have brought upon her. Poor Muggle._

He found himself unable to answer her 'spill'. He found no reason to answer. It would be too sarcastic and cutting, and he wasn't about to hurt the girl's feelings.

"By they way, I'm Mikaela Banes," the girl said, turning a gently smiling face to him.

"Severus Snape," Snape replied. He waited for her to snicker at his odd name – but she didn't. He felt relieved, of course.

"Severus Snape..." she repeated. Snape swore that he shivered when he heard her say his full name. It sounded absolutely wonderful with the way she said it.. "That's a very...unusual name. Severus."

_Now_, he was disappointed! _Unusual? You mean 'stupid'? _He grimaced at the road in front of him.

"Pity I wasn't able to choose my _own_ name," he remarked sourly. "It certainly _wouldn't_ be _that_."

"I never said I _didn't_ like it, I just thought it was _unusual_," Mikaela chuckled nervously. "No need to get offended."

Snape felt a hot flush cover his face. He was already allowing the 'real' Snape to raise his ugly head. He didn't want to make Mikaela dislike him after he had already found himself liking her. Unfortunately, his pride forced him to bite back an apology for his retort.

Then the car happened – it started to choke out. Snape felt panic rise in him. _Oh, no, no, no! This can't be happening! This car needs to get her home! _Then the car started to forcibly drive itself! Snape pressed his foot as hard he could down upon the brake pedal. It wouldn't stop! The radio changed to a different song: a romantic one.

Horrific embarrassment overcame him to join the panic. He could feel her discomfort from the other side of the car. He wanted to die on the spot! The car kept going until it stopped at a bluff overlooking the countryside. It looked like the perfect romantic spot – the sun was setting, and the view was beautiful. But Snape just sat there, feeling overwhelmed. He leaned forward and leaned his head against the steering wheel in shame.

Mikaela, a little annoyed, was pulling her hair back in a clip. "Pop the hood," she ordered, her voice sharp and irritable. Snape cringed. He turned his head, which was still on the steering wheel, towards her.

"Do _what_ with the hood?" he asked, his brow knit in confusion. Mikaela sighed and moved towards him.

"Lean back," she said. He sat up. Then she proceeded to lay across his lap, and 'pop' the hood herself! The lever happened to be located down below the steering wheel, and above the gas pedal. But Snape was paying attention to something else entirely. She was laying across his lap! The bare skin of her lower back was right in his face, as well as the hem of her short miniskirt. The weight of her body pressed down upon his legs and groin sort of...aroused him. _Calm yourself, Severus! She's just taking care of the bloody car – __not__you__! _

Breathless, he pressed his back against the seat, keeping his hands up in the air since he was unsure of where to put them. He certainly was not (as much as he really wanted to) going to put them anywhere on her! That could earn him a slap across the face!

Mikaela leaned up. "Sorry about that," she said as she got out of the car.

"No problem," Snape softly answered, even though she was outside, lifting the hood, and he was still in the car, recovering from the brief incident. "It was quite...awkwardly pleasant." He pushed aside the thoughts he was having, and got himself out of the car.

"Whoa, nice headers," Mikaela said, holding the hood above her head. "You got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's...pretty impressive, Severus."

"I have a _what_?" Snape replied, completely confused by her unfiltered mechanic-mouth. He didn't even notice that she called him by his first name – something only Dumbledore or anyone feeling suicidal would call him. For some reason, he _liked_ having her call him by his first name.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster," Mikaela calmly and professionally explained.

Snape, who was having a heck of a time trying not to let his eyes wander her body, nodded in reply. "I suppose that would come in handy..." He gulped and looked away, since it was hard not to admire her appearance.

She bent over the engine, and pushed down on something... "It looks like your distributer cap is a little loose..."

_Stop your senseless ogling! _Snape sharply lectured himself. _She's a young Muggle! _

"You posses great knowledge about...this," he complimented, motioning towards the engine.

"Uh, my dad," she replied. "He was a...he was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together..."

"Amazing..." Snape pondered aloud. _She's a young, __**intelligent**__ Muggle..._

"Well, you know, I really don't broadcast it," Mikaela said. "Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not my boyfriend, Trent – he hates it."

Then it hit him – Trent was _jealous_ of her knowledge! Snape preferred knowledgeable women – women, like Mikaela, who prefer not to _flaunt_ their knowledge, either.

His eyes briefly met with hers, and he felt his heart skip a few beats. _She is so beautiful...and...perfect..._

"Um, can you fire it up for me?" Mikaela asked, snapping Snape out of his trance.

"What?" he inquired, confused. _I must familiarize myself with this American Muggle lingo so I can look less like a bloody fool!_

"Start it, I mean," she smiled in return.

He stepped around his door, and leaned in to start it. It wouldn't. But something else was on Snape's mind...

"I've been thinking..." he said. "If this Trent fellow treats you so disrespectfully, why do you keep his company?"

Mikaela hesitated to answer. The question troubled her – it was too direct. Snape could feel her cringe. His heart sank.

"You know what..." she sighed. "I'm just gonna walk..." She walked around to where Snape was standing, leaned in and grabbed her purse. "Good luck with your car."

She strode away, pulling the clip out of her hair. He just stood there, watching her go. _She certainly milks this whole walking thing for all it's worth, doesn't she? Well – this time...she's not going far! _Determined not to be ditched on the spot, Snape quickly jumped into the driver's seat, and tried to start the Camaro again. The engine roared to life! "_Baby, Come Back_" was on blaring on the radio.

Satisfied, Snape reached over, grabbed his wand, used it to shut the hood and the passenger door before shutting himself in, and shoved the car into 'Reverse'. For some reason, the car was driving itself again; peeling out, and tearing into a u-turn to go after Mikaela. He scrambled for a grip onto something so he wouldn't be thrown around inside the car. _Now I see the reason for seat belts! _When the car was next to her, he saw her turn and smile at him with amusement. He stopped the car.

"Forgive me for offending you," he shouted to her over the engine's roar after the radio turned itself off.

"It's okay," she laughed as she walked over to the passenger side. She got in and shut the door before turning and grinning at him. "I like it that you're honest. Not many guys are."

"Thank you," he replied with a smirk. "I still need directions."

* * *

The sun had gone down by the time he finally pulled up to her house. It was a decent place – small, but decent. They sat there for a moment in silence.

"I had fun," Mikaela spoke up. "Um...so...thanks for listening."

"You're welcome," Snape said, feeling slightly lightheaded from all that has happened in the last hour or so. _She thanks me for listening... obviously Muggles fear me much less than my students do!_

"You..." she started, squirming in her seat. "You think I'm shallow...huh?"

Snape found himself struggling for the proper answer. No, s_he's definitely not shallow. She's just...young and inexperienced._

"There is more to you than meets the eye, Miss Banes," he quickly replied.

"Okay," she smiled. "I guess we'll see each other again...sometime." She stared at him, and he stared back. He watched her eyes study his face...lingering a bit on his lips, then a quick glance at the rest of him before looking back into his eyes again.

"Thanks for the ride," she said. Then, she opened the door, got out, shut it, and walked up the stairs into her house – but not before turning back around to smile and wave at him. He slightly waved and nodded politely in return before he saw the last of her disappear behind the door of the house.

Then joyful excitement overcame Severus Snape. He kept his face straight, and his composure placid – but inside he was screaming and doing bouncy cartwheels.

_I love my car!_


End file.
